The rate of occurence of crime in the United States and elsewhere is increasing at an alarming rate. In an effort to ensure at least minimum safeguards against unauthorized intrusion, people are utilizing so-called anti-theft locks since conventional tumbler-operated locks or the like can easily be defeated. For example, it is a relatively easy matter to pick conventional tumbler-operated locks or to insert a blade between the lock and the door jamb and thereby force open the lock. Various types of anti-theft locks have been proposed in the past such as magnetically-operated locks, pick-proof locks that require keys having knotches on the bottom as well as the top edges, etc. However, these locks all suffer from the same disadvantage in that they provide openings for the insertion of a key or an operating member and they thereby provide a thief with opportunity to pick the lock through the opening.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved lock construction.
A more specific object of this aspect of the invention is to provide a lock construction that eliminates the need for an external member to operate the lock.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a lock construction that is operated in response to radio signals having a selected predetermined characteristic.
Another object of the invention resides in the novel details of construction that provide a lock of the type described that is extremely reliable in operation and wherein different locks may be made responsive to a different predetermined characteristic of the transmitted signal to virtually eliminate the possibility of false operation of the lock by unauthorized personnel.
A major feature and advantage of the present construction is that there is no provision for access to the lock mechanism from the face or front of the door thereby eliminating any possibility of someone being able to pick the lock. However, it is imperative, of course, that the lock be operated to the closed state when the door is shut.
Accordingly, an object of this aspect of the invention is to provide a novel arrangement that automatically insures operation of the lock to the closed state upon closure of the door. Inherent in this arrangement, therefore, is the elimination of any possibility of someone forgetting to lock the door.